Conceited, Secluded, Sedated
by Milkingcows
Summary: Three people who are polar opposites are brought together to work at finding the 'bad guys' who started an online terrorism attack on the North American government, cutting off all forms of contact. How can they work together when they hate each other?


**Ahh. This is a story - more like fanfiction - that I actually plan on completing. Meaning that I will not give it up like my others.**

**I shall update my profile to show which stories I have discontinued and whatnot, if anyone cares? Who would, though? xD**

**Words: 1, 891. Short.**

**Rated M for slight cursing, slight violence and talk of terrorism.**

* * *

><p>It took a lot of time. It took a lot of time hunched over a laptop, comfortably sitting with his knees to his chest, keystrokes occupying the almost-silent room as everyone waited in quiet anxiety. It had to be soon. It had to be sooner than he was making it seem. If they didn't end it soon, if something good didn't happen on their behalf soon...<p>

Then nothing would. And that would end in more granted chaos.

Finally the slender boy jumped up from his seat, shouting as he punched the air above his head, voice quivering as he practically screamed with triumphant glee. The three who had been observing him had jumped in their own seats, before standing up just as he did, pestering him with almost the same questions. 'What happened?', 'What did you do!'.

'Did you find it yet?'.

* * *

><p>It was not even an hour later as they sped down the streets in a black corvette, the moonlight proving to be their only light aside from the dim street lamps. Being a part of the FBI, they were allowed to speed. And speed they did. Miles per hour could not even be counted. The hacker only knew one thing as he clutched the door handle and his own stomach: they were going well over the speed limit.<p>

The one with the darker blue hair was seen grinning from next to him, obviously enjoying the wide as he had his window wide open, supporting air on this humid and warm night. Even with the sun down, everything was still blistering. The young man with black hair was actually happy for the open window, for the winds that blew hair into his face. Fresh air was good for car sickness... even if it reminded him only of how fast everything was speeding by.

They had arrived there quickly, too quickly, Mikuo managing to balance the laptop on his lap as they came to an abrupt stop in front of the building that was so obviously abandoned. But, this was where the signal was coming from. This was where the terrorist was succeeding in shutting down North America. Where he would succeed in shutting down more countries if he wasn't caught.

"Mikuo," breathed the green haired girl in wonder, glancing back at the crimson-eyed male who was severely sweating from the ride. He must have hated cars. "This is it." She more stated it than anything.

The Zatsune's eyes flickered from her, to the male next to him, and then back to the screen. He had not glanced at the female in the passenger seat whose eyes bore into him. "I am certain." he replied.

And then he was out of the car, laptop held in his open hands as he walked behind both the man named Kaito and the woman named Gumi. He looked from in front of him to the screen, eyes never remaining on one for long. "The signal is still coming from here," he muttered hoarsely. "they are not moving... meaning they must be plotting something else from in there."

Kaito suddenly tensed, pausing in his tracks, causing the blue haired female to pause as well. Mikuo almost walked into him, gracious for his peripheral vision. Gumi continued taking a few steps before turning to look back at her 'subordinate'. "What's wrong, Kaito?" she hissed lowly.

Though both the second female and male could not see Kaito's face, they could tell he mouthed something to Gumi, because suddenly the lead detective's jaw dropped. What was so shocking? Something so shocking that neither Mikuo nor the blue headed girl couldn't-

Zatsune screeched when a thick arm wrapped around his neck and yanked him backwards, the laptop flying out of his hands and clattering to the ground. The female next to him turned and screamed at the sound that he had let out and what was happening to him, before she herself was grabbed by the hair, an arm slithering it's way around her waist, before pulling her back as well. Neither had known it at the time that there had been someone behind them in the shadows, watching secretly. It seemed that only Kaito had known, having sensed something but not telling the two others he had been called to work for.

Gumi raised her gun and aimed at what felt to be Mikuo's own head, and he only panicked more, thrashing his arms and legs wildly as he tried to escape. That is, until he felt something cold and hard press against his temple, a soft click making it's way through his mind.

He froze.

Sasayaki Macne, the girl who had screamed when Mikuo was caught and when she was caught herself, was already still, eyes never leaving the raven who was silently being threatened with a gun to his head. A gun was pressed to the small of her back, she could feel it digging into her flesh through her shirt, even, though she still did not move. Warily, her eyes made their way over to Kaito and Gumi.

Who both stood there, guns raised, looking as though they were aiming at the ones they had been working with this whole time. However, Sasayaki knew better. They were aiming at the people behind her. Behind Mikuo, even. By following their eyes, she saw them on the person over her shoulder.

"Drop your guns," came the voice of Mikuo's captor, and Sasayaki suppressed a shudder. That voice was almost as scary as the one she had heard in those scary movies she watched. And even if she knew those were fake, she knew this was real.

God, how she wished the bitter taste in her mouth would disappear.

"Let go of them," willed Gumi, taking a small step forward. Sasa whimper when the gun dug itself deeper into her back. "Let go of them now."

Mikuo was beginning to wonder if Kaito had finally shoved his 'good looks' where his mouth was. He eyed the laptop on the ground a couple feet away from him, though, not like it would help him if he were to get it.

Sasa's captor spoke this time. "You don't drop ya guns, they're done."

It took more than enough seconds for Gumi to slowly place her gun on the ground. Kaito took a couple extra life-threatening moments to place his gun down as well, taking a step backwards from it. "Let them go," he finally said in a strong voice. He was so brave, like a hero.

How could this be the Kaito that Mikuo met a couple days before? The conceited, selfish bastard who cared about no one but himself...

The black headed man groaned when the arm tightened around his neck some more. He was beginning to not be able to breathe. He did not want to struggle, and so he kept his arms at his sides rather than gripping the arm. He looked over at Sasayaki. Surely she had thought of a plan to get them out of here by now... right?

The man behind said girl grinned, bearing pearly-white teeth in the dark night. "Who says we play fair?" he tugged a little on Sasa's hair, eliciting a deep growl from Kaito, who was acting fairly unusual. Gumi appeared to be seething in anger as the man continued. "Pick one, any one. The one who is picked will live."

The man behind Mikuo finished the dreaded words both Sasayaki and Mikuo dreaded to hear the most; "The one left will die."

At least it would be a quick and painless death, thought Sasayaki, eyes bulging as she looked over at the other who was being held captive. She may not have known him long, but she knew he would want to live. She, however, wanted to live just as well. She actually desperately wished that they pick her over the hacker. She wanted to live, she didn't want to die so early. She had a life set out for her, Gumi had told her many times...

Mikuo, otherwise, felt the same way. He did not want to die, however, he did not want to be selfish. He wanted to live, but what would he do? Without Sasayaki, who half-suggested the strategies most of them used throughout this investigation, this team would probably be nothing. Yet, he had been told multiple times that he was called from his secluded place in Alaska to here because he was the best hacker anyone knew.

Both were non-too-close to selfless, and both sent horrified looks to both Gumi and Kaito, who in turn stared back at them.

The blue headed male knew what to do. He had been faced with the same situation once before, and it had ended wrongly. Both of his teammates had died because of the choice he had made, because the captors did not feel like playing fairly. However, out of the corner of his eye, he was unsure as to whether Gumi knew what to do. He could notice her lithe frame trembling in the half-lit night. She was the commander of this whole operation - what she said, they all had to follow. However... if she chose one thing against his own wishes, he would not care how conceited he may seem. He would go with his own instincts this time. He would not be bossed around by anyone but himself. He /was/ Kaito Shion.

Mikuo stamped his foot and grunted when Kaito's eyes wandered over him again. The great detective witnessed his own partner being choked right before him, his face growing a bright red. If they didn't choose soon, they would be tricked, just as he had been. If only he could speak to Gumi, tell her something that would snap her out of whatever trance she was in..

"Save the girl."

Mikuo and Kaito both sent shocked looks to the green haired girl who had finally chosen. Sasayaki merely felt her breath come out in quick gasps. /What?/.

"You sure?" said the man behind Mikuo, and the young red-eyed male felt what little air getting to his lungs finally stop. No air, and already, thing were starting to get hazy. God, he wanted to thrash, he wanted to struggle, though he still believed in Gumi.

He believed she would change her mind.

He believed that she would save him.

He believed she would do /something/. And so he did not move, merely stood there as he received no air.

Gumi shot a look at Mikuo and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. No, she had to do something. She had to think. She needed more time. But Mikuo didn't have time. Everything was being pressured suddenly onto her. If she didn't answer, Mikuo would die anyway. But if she chose Mikuo, then Sasa would die...

Too much pressure.

It was too much.

She glanced at Kaito and noticed the look she was receiving. One of pure wrath, pure loathe, pure hatred. Something had hit him. Something was pulling on his last string. He was close. He looked like he didn't care if it were he who got hurt. He didn't look like he cared about himself anymore.

The look in his eyes said to trust him. Something she had been unable to do for this whole 'mission'.

She nodded.


End file.
